Kyouka Sawaragi
Kyouka Sawaragi (澤ラギキョーカ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Appearance Kyouka has white, curly hair and blueish-green eyes. She wears a blue ribbon in her hair. She wears a long blue dress. She has a short-sleeve version for the summer. Personality Kyouka is friendly and playful, in contrast to her brother J. Though she enjoys teasing J, she worries about him a lot. She's also smart, and has the best grades in her school. Biography Kyouka is J's younger twin sister. She knew about the stones, and Isekai World, despite not being a chosen card battler herself. Kyouka first appeared at the athletics meet, between Toaru and Tonari Elementary Schools. Due to a misunderstanding, which was eventually cleared up, Bashin believed that she was J's girlfriend, and was trying to keep him from battling. Noticing the close friendship developing between J and Bashin, Kyouka wondered whether Bashin would be able to help J and his mother make up. Though things didn't go as she planned, she was partially right. J's mother realized that because of Battle Spirits, J had made a friend, rather than shutting himself away from the world. When one day, Kyouka saw J talking to someone in secret, she became concerned for him. She recruited Bashin to help, who just wanted the opportunity to battle with J again. However, realizing how worried Kyouka was becoming for her brother, who was distancing himself even further from the others, Bashin did try and help her. When Kyouka and the others started middle school, she became her classes representative. She was also happy to know that My Sunshine was in her class. The two decided to work together to establish a Battle Spirits club. By charming the student council president's second-in-command Manabu, who had a crush on her, they found that to establish the club, they'd need six members. Eventually, they'd gathered five including themselves. Setsuko, the president, refused their pleading, until Manabu joined as well. He explained to her that Kyouka had better grades than them, so despite My Sunshine's poor grades, it proved Battle Spirits didn't get in the way of studying. Setsuko started playing Battle Spirits in order to be under the same conditions as Kyouka. Kyouka was bothered that J wouldn't join their Battle Spirits club, and was shocked to find the reason. He became a member of Thousand Spirits Group, called Jack Knight. He had also been cutting school because of his new responsibilities. Bashin and the others decide to help her get him back, by traveling to Kyoto to meet J. There, a mini-tournament is held. Kyouka battles against Maccho, and is easily defeated. Card Sensei and Guraguri, who were watching, comment that she's not very skilled. However, Card Sensei continues to watch her that day out of concern. When Bashin finally faces J, he loses. J attacks him, calling him a weak opponent. Kyouka pleads for him to stop, so he does, but leaves them. After the event, Card Sensei gives his blue stone to Kyouka, so she can help out more. At the next tournament, Kyouka enters as a member of Bashin's team, Team Shomen To ppa. However, before the tournament, their sixth member, Seven, quits. The rest of the team searches for him to prevent disqualification. Kyouka doesn't find him, but instead meets Pseudo-J, the actor playing J in a movie. Seemingly infatuated by him, she takes his autograph, before Suiren confiscates it and drags her away. During the tournament's finals, Kyouka is paired against Number Nine. Somehow, she manages to easily defeat him. This leaves Nine stunned, until he realizes that she has Sensei's stone. Team Shomen Toppa wins the tournament, and J returns to them. Team Shomen Toppa is soon invited to yet another tournament, The King Uchuuchouten Cup. She and Meganeko are paired up against her father, Number Three, and Meganeko's grandfather, Number Ten, who were both brainwashed. They lose, and are captured to have the power of their stones extracted. They're freed by J, Hayami and the pets. She and Meganeko return to watch Bashin's final matches. In the epilogue, she's seen watching J leave to study abroad. She wonders what Bashin and J will do without each other. Deck Kyouka doesn't seem to have a main deck. In her first battle, she's seen using red, but she also may use blue, as her X-rare is The GiantHero Titus. Her deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Trivia *Although she later possesses a blue cornerstone and has blue X-rares, the only time she's actually seen using blue is in a dream. *She seems to be ignored in most other material besides the anime. She doesn't appear in either the manga or any of the video games/merchandise. Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime GALLERY unduhan (1).jpg|kyouka unduhan (4).jpg images f.jpg unduhan.jpg unduhan (2).jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin characters Category:Chosen card battlers Category:Female characters Category:Blue card battlers Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters